


Перевернутый мир

by Gianeya



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Gen, male!Morgan Yuu, typhon!Morgan Yuu
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: Алекс сказал: мы перевернем мир, как когда-то. И мир действительно перевернулся.





	Перевернутый мир

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: спойлеры к скрытой концовке игры.
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ-2018 для команды Arkane.  
> Бета: механический братишка

При взгляде на существо в экспериментальном кресле — постоянно меняющую форму чернильно-черную массу — было очень тяжело рассмотреть в нем человека. Но Алекс все равно настойчиво вглядывался в его «лицо» в надежде уловить промелькнувшие черты Моргана. Когда одна из псевдо-конечностей тифона поднялась, стремительно покрываясь нежно-розовой человеческой кожей, и крепко схватила Алекса за руку... Алекс, не вполне контролируя себя, выпалил:

— Мы перевернем мир. Как когда-то.

А существо, как только формирующийся кожный покров подарил ему губы, первым делом произнесло: 

— Только если вы перестанете называть меня «оно». У меня есть имя.

Наблюдая, как с белков его — мгновение назад не существовавших — глаз отступает чернота, открывая такие знакомые карие радужки, Алекс враз онемевшими губами выдавил: 

— Морган.

Тифон ответил: 

— Алекс, — и наклонил голову к левому плечу. Точь-в-точь как делал обиженный чем-то Морган.

Если бы Игве, остававшийся настоящим ученым даже в виде эмулятора личности, не бросился задавать уточняющие вопросы, то Алекс бы прямо там и сорвался — и обнял этого псевдо-Моргана до затрещавших ребер, утыкаясь ему в плечо. Никто не верил в его — в их! — успех. Выжившие, укрывшиеся на орбитальных станциях, слишком боялись рисковать, слишком упрямо цеплялись за догматические моральные нормы, когда вопрос стоял о выживании вида. Алексу даже пытались запретить его эксперимент, так что в итоге пришлось на несколько суток просто запереться в лаборатории, никого ни о чем не предупреждая. Зато теперь...

Стиснув кулаки, Алекс отвернулся к залитым золотом экранам. Раньше это он обычно был поддержкой для Моргана, его гласом разума, его балансиром и тихой гаванью. Всегда рациональный, всегда спокойный Алекс. А Морган был сумасбродным генератором идей. Вот только сейчас у самого Алекса эмоции непривычно перехлестывали через край. Он с усилием заставил себя глубоко вздохнуть, расправляя плечи. У них уже все получилось. Все-все. Перевернуть теперь мир — сущая мелочь. А победителей не судят. 

...Надо только не позволять себе забыть, что перед ним, вероятно, не совсем Морган...

Когда эйфория немного отступила, а Игве увел Мор... тифона... нет, все же Моргана — он попросил называть его так! — на какие-то дополнительные тесты, Алекс, потирая переносицу, обессиленно сполз по стене. Сколько он так просидел, собираясь с мыслями, он бы и сам не сказал — недавняя кристальная ясность сменилась бешеной усталостью и эмоциональным истощением. Кажется, Алекс даже ненадолго то ли задремал, то ли вообще отключился прямо там, на полу. 

Пришел в себя он от электронного голоса Игве:

— Алекс? Мы закончили с... Морганом, — едва уловимая человеческим ухом пауза перед именем. Поэтому Алекс, собравшись с духом, негромко уточнил:

— Все-таки с Морганом?

— Ну, по крайней мере предварительный анализ позволяет с уверенностью в девяносто четыре целых, три десятых процента подтвердить, что он обладает сформированной личностью. При этом самоидентифицирует себя как взрослого мужчину примерно тридцати лет, а подсознательно — еще и как часть коллективного разума, отрезанную от сородичей. По поводу чего, кстати, испытывает постепенно угасающее чувство фрустрации, однако не стремится изменить статус-кво. Вероятно, потому что в достаточной мере заместил чувство коллективности за счет эмпатической ассоциации со спасенными в симуляции. Еще хочу отметить, что его субъективные трактовки таких понятий, как справедливость, ответственность, сострадание, самопожертвование и привязанность, а также других связанных с эмоциональной сферой терминов, на девяносто два процента совпадают с общепринятыми, — длинная, насыщенная терминами и словно бы слегка торопливая речь Игве производила угнетающее впечатление и, одновременно, пробуждала ностальгию — Морган тоже предпочитал изъясняться исключительно научным языком. 

— Покороче, Игве. Он человек? Точнее, он человечен? — Алекс вообще-то понял каждое произнесенное слово, но ему просто необходимо было услышать четкий ответ — после которого любые сомнения развеялись бы окончательно.

Если бы у оператора было лицо, Игве поджал бы губы — Алекс будто наяву увидел это.

— Не менее человечен, чем я или Екатерина. 

— Это все, что я хотел от тебя услышать. Значит, это действительно успех. Спасибо, — Алекс грузно поднялся на ноги и прикрыл глаза, наконец-то расслабляясь. Хотелось похлопать кого-нибудь по плечу. Вернее, не кого-нибудь. Хотелось похлопать по плечу Моргана.

— Но что дальше, Алекс? — механические голоса операторов не были предназначены для выражения эмоций, но Алексу почудились нотки растерянности в тоне Игве.

— А «что дальше?» мы спросим у Моргана. Проект «Кобальт» был его идеей. Вот пусть и вспоминает, что это такое — работать, — Алекс с трудом выдержал ровную интонацию до конца фразы и наконец вышел из симуляционной комнаты — пружинистым бодрым шагом. 

С которого уже через мгновение сбился при виде замершего перед иллюминатором Моргана. Что он видел там, за стеклом? Раньше чернота космоса его пугала, из-за частых кошмаров, а теперь? Алекс сглотнул, собираясь с мыслями, чтобы задать вопрос, как вдруг Морган тихо, но так отчаянно зашептал:

— Меня зовут Морган Ю. Нет. Нет-нет. Я. Я Морган Ю. Я Морган Ю. Я Морган... 

Алекс успел сделать только шаг — поддержать, подставить плечо, успокоить, — как Морган, видимо, заметив его в отражении, обернулся. Губы у него дрожали, а на щеках расцветал какой-то лихорадочный румянец. Одним нечеловечески плавным, слитным движением он оказался рядом с Алексом, вцепился ему в плечи и растерянно спросил:

— Я ведь Морган? Алекс, я...

— Ты Морган. Ты мой брат, — бескомпромиссно выговорил Алекс и наконец-то прижал его к себе. 

Морган медленно, будто нерешительно опустил голову ему на плечо и протяжно выдохнул — теплый воздух щекотнул шею над воротником униформы. Алекс зажмурился. Это было... совсем как раньше.

Нет, даже лучше, чем раньше. 

— Готов работать на благо человечества? — нарочито легким тоном спросил Алекс, и Морган на мгновение еще крепче прижался к нему и только затем отстранился.

— Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, Алекс, — уголки губ у Моргана дрогнули и немного неуверенно приподнялись, но Алекс не сомневался, что у него еще будет время заново научить Моргана улыбаться. — И понимаешь, что мне сейчас нужно.

— Лучше всех, Морган, — он буквально смаковал имя вновь обретенного брата, было в самой возможности снова обращаться к нему и получать ответ нечто почти наркотическое. — Пойдем, дам тебе более полную справку о том, что сейчас на Земле творится. 

В кабинете Алекс первым делом вручил Моргану свой транскриптор и отвернулся к терминалу перекинуть информацию. За спиной зашуршало, и Алекс искоса взглянул налево: Морган успел опуститься на узкий диван, и теперь, сидел запрокинув, голову все с той же неумелой полуулыбкой на губах. Алекс тихо хмыкнул — привычная картина: мыслитель обдумывает очередную гениальную идею. Но Морган и тут удивил его: задумчиво, подбирая слова, он вдруг заговорил:

— Знаешь, Игве спрашивал, почему там, в симуляции, я всем помогал. Я не смог сформулировать ответ, но сейчас наконец осознал: я просто не понимал, что вообще делаю. Плыл по течению. И, пожалуй, надеялся, что, помогая другим, выполняя их просьбы и желания, смогу определить, чего хочу сам. Точнее, для начала смогу захотеть чего-нибудь. Слишком расплывчато, правда? — он смущенно взглянул на Алекса из-под прикрытых ресниц.

— Получилось? — спокойно спросил Алекс, оборачиваясь.

Морган резко опустил подбородок, встречаясь с Алексом взглядом:

— Да. Но только сейчас. Ты поможешь мне?

В мире Алекса существовал только один возможный ответ на этот вопрос:

— Безусловно. 

— И даже без очередного пассажа про игры со спичками? — улыбка Моргана стала шире, и у Алекса защемило под ребрами. Он просто повторил:

— Безусловно.

А потом, не сдержавшись, широко зевнул. Морган тихо хмыкнул:

— Но только после того, как поспишь.

— Я не...

— Ты — да, Алекс. Это мне тут положено быть одержимым ученым. Поспи, я как раз изучу, что ты скинул, — он помахал транскриптором, — и успею обдумать свою идею до конца. — Морган резко поднял руку раскрытой ладонью к Алексу, обрывая любые возражения: — А завтра первым же делом расскажу тебе.

Алекс поджал губы. Это он обычно заботился о Моргане, а не наоборот. И тот еще не совсем в себе, сейчас не время спать... 

Морган встал, бесшумно подошел ближе, дернул Алекса за руку и подтолкнул на диван. Стянул со спинки выцветшее покрывало, едва слышно что-то прошептал и, поцеловав Алекса в лоб, укрыл его с головой.

И Алекс, так и не задав самый важный сейчас вопрос — ты же останешься со мной? — мгновенно провалился в темноту.

...в которой вдруг вспыхивает ослепительный золотой огонь, прорастающий безграничной паутиной. Коралл — подступает все ближе, съедает тьму. Хочется шагнуть назад, бежать без оглядки, но нет ни ног, ни даже тела. Хочется зажмуриться, но век тоже нет...

...толчок вперед, прямо в Коралл. Который от движения расступается в стороны, колышется на невидимом ветру. Шепчет что-то невнятное, но жуткое, голодное, жадное. Хочется зажать уши, но...

...в затылке пульсирует боль. И не важно, что головы тоже нет. Зато важно, что Коралл вдруг плотнеет, обретает материальность — и теряет ауру неизъяснимой, непостижимой человеческим сознанием жути. От Коралла веет теплом. От Коралла веет любопытством...

...в шепоте появляется смысл. Не слова — тифоны не общаются словами, — но смысл. Который затем разум пытается все же облечь в привычные слова. Часть трансформировалась, перестала быть целым, но осталась частью целого. Часть может меняться, целое — нет. Но если изменившаяся часть будет не одна? Изменится ли целое достаточно, чтобы принять новые части?

...да...

...примут ли новые части старое целое?

...да...

...да, Морган...

С судорожным вздохом Алекс проснулся. В висках стучал пульс, покалывало в груди, пересохло во рту — будто он стометровку пробежал, а не спал. 

— Алекс? — встревоженный голос Моргана разбил странное оцепенение, и Алекс резко сел. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Отвратно, — хрипло выдавил Алекс и попытался сглотнуть, но слюны не было. Вдруг в поле зрения появился полный стакан.

— Пей, — Алекс жадно глотнул прохладную воду и тут же закашлялся, подавившись слегка истеричным смешком: предупредительный Морган — это как скидка в магазине, нужно пользоваться, пока не закончилась. Морган тут же похлопал его по спине. — Тише, не торопись. Меня тоже поначалу жутко мучала жажда, я целый графин у Игве выпил. Не уверен, с чем это связано.

Алекс наконец откашлялся и непонимающе поднял голову:

— Ты о чем? 

— Возможно, нейрональная перестройка идет с распадом молекул воды, как следствие первично развивается внутриклеточное обезвоживание, — Морган продолжал размышлять, будто и не услышав вопроса, и не переставал похлопывать Алекса по спине — теперь уже совсем легко и ласково, почти поглаживая. — А нативный молекулярный ресинтез запускается чуть позднее, после взаимоинтеграции двух типов наших нейронов... — а еще Морган не шевелил губами. Но говорил.

Что?..

Алекс, вздрогнув, отшатнулся, и Морган замолчал на полуслове. Моргнул. Удивленно спросил:

— Алекс?

Все так же не открывая рта.

— Морган? — сипло выдавил Алекс. — Что это значит?

— Что — это? — Морган еще раз непонимающе моргнул — и Алекс только сейчас заметил, что при этом его белки на долю мгновения покрываются чернотой, чтобы потом снова очиститься. — Постой, ты же меня понимаешь? — Морган вдруг встревожился. — Слышишь меня? Алекс, не молчи. У меня все ведь получилось, как надо!

— Что получилось? — в очередной раз растерянно спросил Алекс, пытаясь справиться с ощущением, что он провалился в другую реальность.

— Взаимодействие, — нахмурился Морган. — Ты же сам просил меня помочь всем, найти выход. И сделал меня таким выходом.

— Гибридом, — наконец осенило Алекса. — Я теперь такой же? Ты и меня?..

— Сделал гибридом, да, — кивнул Морган. И добавил уверенно, как не подлежащую сомнению истину: — Это так просто, стоит лишь понять — как. И человечество перестанет быть добычей, став частью целого. А целое изменится, чтобы принять в себя человечество. — Он легко опустил руку Алексу на плечо и доверчиво заглянул в глаза: — Разве не этого ты хотел? Мы действительно можем перевернуть теперь мир, Алекс.

Алекс медленно поднял руку; пальцы у него чуть подрагивали. А еще под нежно-розовой, человеческой кожей извивались вечно движущиеся черные тифоньи щупальца. Пока их было немного. Но совсем скоро... Совсем скоро он — и все человечество — станет единым целым с коллективным разумом бесконечно непонятных и противоестественно хищных космических пришельцев. 

Но и — единым целым с Морганом. Которого Алекс больше уже никогда не потеряет. При такой постановке вопроса любые доводы против становились совершенно несостоятельными.

Поэтому он выдохнул. Сжал кулак. И ответил:

— Как когда-то.

Не шевеля губами.


End file.
